


Surprise Gone Wrong

by oblivisci



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivisci/pseuds/oblivisci
Summary: All Changkyun wants is to make his hyungs happy, but because of one mistake, none of them are having it. However, it leads to a catastrophic event.





	Surprise Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun's protection squad, where are you?

The clock on the wall struck past twelve at midnight, it was already a new day but Changkyun still at his studio,  _alone_. He already sent a message to the others telling them that he'll be working late, which received an "okay" and "take care" from everyone since they know their youngest loves to spend his free time at his studio to do music and stuffs. But tonight was a little bit different. Changkyun purposely secluded himself from the others right after they were done with both vocal and dance practice because he had to prepare a big surprise for his special ones.

 

The brunette had been working on this "project" for a month without asking any help from anyone.  It was nothing much actually, just a five to six minutes length of video edit, like sort of montage of short clips and pictures, some of it were a bit NSFW and embarrassing videos but it was only for selected audiences so it will be fine. Even so, he really wanted it to be perfect to the eyes of the audiences or all of his effort to celebrate one year anniversary with his boyfriends will down to vain.

 

Yes, boyfriends. If he had to be honest, Changkyun himself still feel funny to say that all six of his team mates were his boyfriends. To say he was shocked when six of them reciprocated his feelings was overrated; it was overwhelming and bewildering for him. Because it was unusual for a man to fall in love with six men simultaneously, what else to have all of them to love him back.

 

At first, he thought they were just pranking him or fooling around since he wasn't really welcomed when he first came. They were cold and reluctant to open up to him. But later he found out that their feelings toward him were genuine and sincere, he can feel it from the way they cared for him and their effort to make him happy. He didn't even know how it worked, the seven-way polyamory, maybe it was unconventional or practical but they loved and respect each other and that was all matter.

 

So in the middle of adding the last touch of the edits, there was a soft but enough to be heard knocks on his door. Changkyun hurriedly save the work and exit the homepage of the editing software, to avoid whoever on the side of the door able to see what he was working on.

 

"Changkyun, are you done?" It was one of their managers.

"Ah no hyung, I still have some works to do."

"Okay, don't come home too late. You still have dance practise in the morning tomorrow. Have some rest."

"Yes hyung. Don't worry."

 

After making sure the manager left, he continued to complete the gift earnestly without noticing the sun was about to rise by the time he finished.

Changkyun didn't realized that he fell asleep on the soft couch in his studio, the last thing he remembered was him scrolling his phone re-reading his messages between his boyfriends in the group chat.

He felt someone carding through his hair while petting his cheek softly.

 

"Changkyun, baby, wake up. Were you sleeping here last night?"

 

Changkyun groggily straighten up his body and hummed to answer the question without opening his eyes but he knew the voice belongs to the oldest of the group, his bear-like boyfriend.

 

"Hyunwoo-hyung, I don't want to wake up."

 

A small chuckle escaped the older's mouth as he tried to comb his boyfriend brunette bed-hair. "Don't be silly puppy, you are already wake up, and you just haven't opened your eyes yet. Come on, we only have two hours of dance practise and then you can sleep all day you want. Okay baby?"

Changkyun sighed softly in as he mumbled a tiny "okay" and excused himself to the nearest bathroom to freshen up his body.

 

After two hours of nonstop practising, all of them collapsed on the floor trying to catch up their breath. The silence feels like infinity only filled with heavy breath and the sound of gulping water until Changkyun decided to break the quiet.

 

 "Do we have all the weekend by ourselves?" He asked, to no one particular.

"I think so?" Minhyuk answered, more like a question since he wasn't sure their latest schedule.

"Yeah..maybe. Our managers haven’t updated anything new to me, so I think yes. We have the weekend by ourselves." Said Hyunwoo as he reached for his water bottle and stood up from the floor. "Come on guys, let's wrap up and go back to the dorm." He added.

 

Once they got home, Hoseok quickly made a beeline to the bathroom, throwing an annoying smirk, as he quoted "first come first serve bitch" to Jooheon, since the younger was the first one to claim the bathroom while they were on the way home. 

While Hyungwon and Minhyuk weren't bother to move around and plopped themselves on the couch, dramatically whining and sighing, saying the practise would kill them someday.

 

"Ugh such a drama queen. If it could kill you, Hyunwoo-hyung is no longer breathing. He dances longer than both of you. Now, could you guys fucking move to your bed or lie down on the floor. I don't want our couch smells like a bucket of testosterone dumped on this." Kihyun said as he makes his way to the kitchen to prepare for their dinner.

 

The members didn't really mind if Kihyun doesn't want to make them meal, after all of them, including Kihyun was tired because of their schedule. But for Kihyun, cooking is some kind of escapism, where he could relax his mind from over-thinking. Also this is the only time he could spend more time with his cute youngest boyfriend.

 

"Kyunnie, I haven't taken shower yet." Kihyun said after he felt familiar arms wrapping his waist from behind. Nonetheless, he loved it.

 

Changkyun is pretty reserved with skin ship, not he hates it, but he once admitted that he is shy to initiate the contact. So, whenever the man is trying to do skin ship, the others would accept it gladly.

 

"But hyung....I feel like hugging you. Five more minutes please?"

"Okay, fine, but once I'm done chopping these ingredients, you have to let me go alright? It's dangerous to cook like this. I don't mind burning down this house, but I won't forgive myself if your hands are the one that get burnt."

"Aye-aye captain!" He said while imitating SpongeBob Squarepants' famous trademark to his hyung which received a small chuckle from the older.

 

They stayed quiet like that for a bliss minute till Changkyun decided to start his cute little plan. "Hyung, do you remember our first anniversary is at the end of this month?"

"Of course baby. Why wouldn't I?" Kihyun asked rhetorically. "Why? Do you want to do something?"

"I..I saw this month's schedule and we are packed during that day. I wonder if we could celebrate it sooner. Like this weekend... We don't have to do fancy celebration. Just, let's eat out and play around together." The younger explained carefully so he didn't accidentally gave spoiler to his surprise, like he did on their 100th days anniversary.

"Oh? That's sounds really nice, Changkyun. I'm sure we can do that. Let's tell them over dinner yeah?" Kihyun assured him, which received a nod from the latter. "Now, go to shower, I need to cook quickly or Hyunwoo-hyung will start being grumpy. He's been saying that he's starving since our practise."

 

Chuckling at the response, Changkyun half-heartedly released the older from his embrace but still making his way to the bathroom to get shower.

The other six grown up men quickly gathered around the dine table, finding their own seat after hearing Kihyun's cue. Except few banters and disses exchanged between Hoseok and Minhyuk, not that unusual though, the dinner went peacefully. But not for Changkyun. He waited for a suitable moment to ask his boyfriends' opinion about what he did voice out to Kihyun earlier.

Jooheon, who seated next to him, picked up the younger's uneasiness and opted to ask him. "Changkyunnie, are you okay? Why you look so nervous?"

Everyone went silent to look over their youngest boyfriend who looked like he wanted to say something.  _In fact, he is._

"I know our schedules have been packed lately, and we have this weekend by ourselves. Maybe some of you just want to stay at home and doing nothing..but I- I want us to go out together..and celebrate our anniversary in advance. Since we will be a lot busier later for our world tour...?" He definitely trailed off a bit since none of them were saying anything. So he kept his head down in case someone will oppose his idea.

 

After a complete 10 seconds of silence, Hoseok finally respond. "Baby! That's a good idea! I've been thinking about that too. I just haven't decided when to tell you yet. What do you think about this Sunday guys?" He asked the rest which received positive responses, saying it is better to have it earlier than to feel sorry because not having much time to celebrate later.

 

_'Yes. Step one, done.'_

 

Changkyun's plan was to send the montage to his boyfriends through messenger individually (though they have group chat, he thought it would be more romantic to send them personally) the night before the day they go out which is on Saturday night.

Because of their individual schedule; Hyunwoo has to film for his new variety show, Minhyuk and Jooheon want to finish the older's new single as they said they want to surprise Monbebe, Kihyun and Hoseok said they will go to visit their parents that day, while Hyungwon has nothing much to do so he decided to sleep in to "cover" back his sleep-deprived. This is perfect for Changkyun, he wants to send the gift while they are not with each other because, one; he still shy to express his love to his boyfriends so seeing them face to face after sending the video might turn him to super ripe tomato and two; they will be more excited to see each other after they watch the video. He really hopes for the latter.

 

After making sure the house in a good state, read, not too messy, Kihyun once again went to their shared bedroom to check on Hyungwon only to find he's preparing for his hibernation. "Hyungwonnie, are you really going to stay at home? Are you sure you don't want to come with me or Hoseok-hyung?" He asked.

"No....I really need to sleep or I'll become a zombie tomorrow. I don't want to look like in the verge of death on our date." 

Rolled his eyes at the response, but still laughing softly, Kihyun leaned down to kiss then younger's temple and decided to let him alone. He really doesn’t want to see his boyfriend turns to zombie tomorrow.

"Oh and no cooking please. Just order a delivery if you are hungry." He added, which received a hum of confirmation from the latter.

Changkyun, who was too focused on television at the living room startled when Hoseok suddenly sit next to him on the couch. "Kkukkungie, are you going to stay at home too?"

"No hyung, I'm going out with Wooki and the kids later. He said I've been very busy lately that I didn't have much time to play with them." Changkyun replied carefully, he didn't really have plan or whatsoever with his friends, he was just going to stay at his studio until late night, but he knew it was better than to stay at home alone with Hyungwon if he wants to send the gift without getting shy.

 

"Alright baby, just be careful and call us if anything happens. We'll get going then."

"Okay hyung, drive carefully."

 

After making sure everyone is going to their respective plan, he also get ready to go to his studio and leaving Hyungwon alone in his sweet slumber.

It was five in the evening; Changkyun's palms were sweating against his phone. He was contemplating whether he should send the montage or not, after hundred times of asking to himself 'what if they hate it?' 'what if it's not good enough?' the boy decided to fuck it and send to all of them simultaneously.

He really feels like a high school girl waiting for her crush to reply her text, so he quickly leave his phone and go to the nearest toilet, to wash his face or maybe splash a good amount of water to wake up his sense. But what did he didn't realise, because of his stupid slippery palms; he accidentally sent the video to the few unrelated people in the company too, to be exact, to their two managers and few of their dancers. It wasn't that bad, right?

It wasn't until 10 minutes later he came back to his studio only to find Jooheon is calling his phone along with few missed calls, okay not few but six missed calls from his other boyfriends.

 

'Wow, why are they so eager to call me at once?'

Not wanting to make his hyung wait longer, he picked up the call excitedly. "Hello hyung! Do you like it, the video?"

"What the fuck are you doing Changkyun? Why would you do that?"

 

Changkyun didn't expect the first reaction he'd hear after he sent the video was someone cursing him.

 

"Wha- what do you mean hyung? You didn't like it?"

"Changkyun, listen, I know you are too playful sometimes, but this is beyond playful. Are you trying to screw us?"

"I don't understand. Hyung, why are you like this?"

"You don't understand? Wow really Changkyun? Well take your time to understand your own shit." 

 

Beep.

The call has ended. This is the first time Jooheon was so angry at him and he doesn't even know why.

He stayed stagnant on his chair, too shocked to think what just happened, why his boyfriend just yelled at him through the phone. After a minute passed, another call came. It was Hyunwoo.

"Changkyun, did you really have to do that? What kind of prank are you pulling off?"

"Hyung...not even you. I don't know what I did. I just sent the video to all of you and Jooheon-hyung just called, he yelled at me. And now you?"

"Do you mean by sent the video to all of us is including manager hyungs and the dance crew too??" Hyunwoo voice was high, clearly he was mad at the younger.

"What?! No! I didn't sent-"

 

Beep.

This is the second time his boyfriend hung up the phone. He really messed up so bad.

After calming himself, he looked at his sent history at the messenger app. Unfortunately; the luck wasn't by his side today.

 

"Shit! I really did send it to them. Fuck I hate myself..."

_'lmao hyunwoo-hyung is so sexy'_

_'hksjsjhdks I know Minhyuk is sleeping with his eyes opened, but the video is so funny'_

_'lol why kihyun is wearing apron without anything else'_

_'I bet he lose on a bet'_

The response from the dance crew were wild in their chat group, luckily none of them were suspecting anything just assuming this was another Changkyun's prank and laughed it off.

But no one in the group where their managers are in it responding anything though everyone has seen the video. This makes Changkyun's stomach churn painfully.

Few moments later, their manager came to him at the studio. He knew he'd be in trouble.

 

"Changkyun, we know all of you are dating each other. But please don't do this stupid prank again."

"But I wasn't-"

"Listen, you are lucky that only both of us are in that group chat. What if there were higher ups in it? How would you responsible for that?"

"I'm sorry hyung, I won't do it again. Don't blame the rest, it's all my fault." Changkyun said, he knows he can't undo what happened, so he just apologized instead. It is true that it is his fault, but not that anyone cares if he did it on purpose or not.

"Is this the video that kept you stay at studio until late at night lately?"

"Yes hyung."

A long sigh came out from one of their manager, clearly he was done with whatever shit happened.

"We are going now. And I hope you won't do this again Changkyun, it's very dangerous to play this kind of prank. Okay?"

"Okay."

 

After the elders out from the room, he slumped his body over the chair feeling like his soul just sucked out from his body. 

However there is one problem left. The group chat where he and his boyfriends shared was on fire. All of them were reaching for Changkyun demanding for clear explanation of what they called "stupid prank".

Honestly Changkyun understands the way they felt. He pulled too much pranks at them before, and some of them were angry for days at Changkyun. He didn't want to make things worse or making them angrier by explaining his "stupid" excuse. 'My hands slipped.' It sounds funny to him too. So he quickly typed his apology in the group chat.

 

 

 

 

> **To Monsta X 0-1-2:**
> 
> "I'm sorry for all of this. I already explained to the managers so you don't have to worry. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry.."

 

Without reading the replies he got from the rest, because he knows they are still angry, he puts his phone on silent and lie on the couch, crying his eyes out, blaming on his shitty luck.

 

_'What a luck Changkyun. How pathetic. It was supposed to be the simplest surprise, yet you ruined it easily. Are you even worth to be their boyfriend tsk.'_

 

His train of thought interrupted by a prominent vibrate from his phone. Someone is calling him.

'Wooki'

"Hello Changkyun-hyung. We are going out tonight. Are you coming or not?"

"Wooki-ah... I'm not really feeling it. Sorry."

"Aaaah hyung, you promised to come and play with us. My friend invites me to the famous club in Gangnam where he's working. He's the DJ. I mean come on, have some fun and who knows you can work with him later."

After considering few things, read; his boyfriends probably still mad at him so there is no reason for him to be home early, he finally gave in.

"Fine, but I'm leaving if I'm not feeling it."

 

He gets ready and leave simple message to their managers telling he's going out with Wooki and received an okay emoji from both of them. He did contemplate whether to tell his hyungs about it but he knew they wouldn't care since him and his "stupid prank" upset them. He understands though, he'd be like them too if he was in their shoes.

 

As soon as they reached the club, Island Paradise, Changkyun took a deep breath and hoping that the club wasn't too crowded. He only want to relax, listen to a good music and maybe drink a glass or two to forget the pain in his heart, because damn it hurts like hell.

Fortunately, the deity up there listened to him and decided to grand his wish or maybe it was really a high class club where only A-class people get to enter it. The DJ was playing soft EDM song where the beats weren't too strong and eventually he found himself relaxing at the counter bar, alone. His friends were no longer within his sight.

 

While moving his head following the beats softly, he reach out his phone. He knew he shouldn't, but the itch of checking his messenger was getting stronger. He scrolled back to his chats with his boyfriends and reread all the furious messages. He was too immersed on his agony, moping around his misery that he wasn't really paid attention to his surroundings until someone familiar tapping his shoulder.

"Changkyunnie?"

He turned to see the owner of the voice and find it was one of his acquaintances. Tall frame with a lean body, uppercut black-haired, Lee Minki.

_'Damn, out of people why is it him?'_

"Ah yes, Minki-sshi.. Good to see you here." Changkyun faked a smile, because, you see Changkyun wasn't really like this Minki guy. He used to work with him to produce few songs and things went wrong even before they got to release the song.

Lee Minki, the infamous solo producer, but a total player. Besides money, he only want to get into idols' pants including Changkyun. It started with a "over-friendly" touch during the brainstorming of the production which Changkyun ignored, thinking maybe it was his way to become close. Then he became braver with the contacts, like putting his hand on Changkyun's thigh and caressed it or purposely brushing his palm on Changkyun's ass where sometimes it was longer to say it was accident.

Of course the rest of Monsta X knew about this, but they can't do anything. It was the higher ups decision. Luckily, because they were preparing for their first world tour and their company director decided to put on hold the project and eventually stopped the collaboration, because of the fishy rumours they heard circling around the guy.

"Minki-sshi? Hahaha why are you acting like we weren't close?" Minki said while taking a seat next to Changkyun, closer than it supposed to be.

"I'm sorry; we just haven't seen each other lately so I thought it would be nice if I'm being formal with you."

"Oh don't be silly, you don't need to be formal with me. You know that I love it when you call my name without formalities, right Changkyun?" He replied, while putting his hand back to Changkyun's waist; stay a bit before retracting to call the bartender.

Changkyun nodded a little giving an affirmation, gulping down his Long Island Iced Tea and only regretting it after his head starts to feel buzz due to the liquid.

The action took Minki by surprised but making him excited as well. "Wow, slow down baby. The night is still long. Relax and have fun."

"Yeah I know I'm just not feeling good today. I need something to forget it for a while. Which alcohol it is."

"Oh? Really?" Seeing the chance, Minki leaned to Changkyun with his palm on Changkyun's thigh, dangerously near to his crotch and whispered to his left ear. "Well, if you need something to forget. I'm here, all for you baby."

 

Red. Changkyun sensed red and danger. So he stood up and quickly excused himself to the toilet.

Upon at the toilet, he considered to find Wooki and asked him to send him back at home but he doesn't want to be a douche hyung, spoiling all his dongsaeng's fun. In order to feel fresh and more "conscious" he decided to give him a slap of water on his face and walked back to seat he left.

"Ah Changkyun I thought you left, I'm sorry if I offended you. I was joking." Minki apologize with the "not so apologetic" face, more similar to a smirk, to Changkyun but then again with the alcohol in his system, Changkyun missed the look.

"It's okay Minki. I just need to go to toilet to freshen myself a bit."

"Good then. Oh I ordered you a drink as the coin to my apology. Sazerac is okay?"

"It is exactly what I need right now. Thanks." Well, one more glass would not harm, right?

 

The black-haired guy excused himself to toilet and Changkyun only murmured an "okay" to the latter. What Changkyun missed is the sly smirk that has been plastered on Minki's face right after he took a sip from the glass.

 

After few sips, Changkyun started to feel dizzy and buzzy at the same time. The alcohol must've kicked him bad he thought, since he never had high tolerance in it. But he couldn't care less, with the misery in his heart and long for his boyfriend, he gulped down a whole glass. He was pretty much drunk by now.

Talking about his boyfriends, suddenly his phone blasted a familiar ringtone. He knew it was one of his boyfriends, and he fished out the phone from his pocket.

Squeezing his eyes small to read the letters on the screen, he finally got the name.

Hyungwon.

"Changkyun? Where are you? Why are not at home yet?" Hyungwon talked, with a clear worry tone laced on his voice.

"Aahhh~ It's my boyfriend! My boyfriend called me~ everyone! My boyfriend is calling me~"

"Baby, are you been drinking? Where are you? Please tell me, I'll pick you up."

"Hm no! I don't want to go home..you- all you hate- hate me...." Suddenly he sounded so small. Though Changkyun was drunk, he still felt the pain because of the incident before.

 

A long paused from Hyungwon. They already get a grip of what happened. Their manager told that Changkyun had been staying up late for the past month to make the video, there was no way he did it merely for a prank. It was crystal clear he wanted to surprise him, since he was the one who also proposed to celebrate their anniversary in advance. In conclusion, they've hurt their baby boyfriend.

"Baby, we don't hate you. We love you, you know that right? Just..please tell me who are you with? Are you alone?"

With his head is getting heavy, he felt his body is going limp; he tried his best to answer Hyungwon. "...no? I came with Wooki and he left..and- and Minki? Ah Minki is here too....but hyung my head hurts.. I feel hot..I can't feel my body..why-" 

Thud!

A loud sound came from the other side of the phone makes Hyungwon panicked. "Changkyun? What's going on? Baby? Answer me!"

There was no response, only an EDM song at the background and the sound of people around the boy chatting with each other. Hyungwon was about to end the call and tell the others until he heard shuffling noises from the phone.

_"Boss, I think the pill is starting to take place." Someone is talking, probably the bartender or one of the club's waiters."_

_"Are you sure he won't be able to move his body?"_

_"Yes boss. This is the most popular pill in here."_

_"Good job Bobby, I'll tip you handsomely after I get to taste this pretty boy. Keep his belongings; I'll take care of it after."_

_"Okay boss, have fun!"_

 

Hyungwon's heart dropped after listening to the filthy conversation, his hands were shaking heavily, he knew that bastard had set his eyes on Changkyun for a long time but he didn't expect he would use dirty way to get what he wants. He didn't know what to do so he texted his boyfriends, 'PLEASE SOMEONE HELP CHANGKYUN'

Right after Hyunwoo seen the text, he quickly dialled the younger's number for an explanation.

 

"Hyungwon, what do you mean-"

"Hyung! Hyung, please save Changkyun. He- Minki- he-"

"Woah wait Hyungwon-ah, I can't understand. Please talk slowly, what is wrong with Changkyun? And what Minki? Lee Minki?"

"Hyung, I called Changkyun just now because I was worried he didn't come home. And he was at a club, and drunk. He said he came with Wooki but then Minki was there too. I think Minki has drugged Changkyun. Hyung please do something!"

"What? Fuck! Hyungwon, call Wooki and ask him where the club is. I'll gather the others. Faster!"

 

Luckily Hyunwoo just finished his filming and their manager agreed to let him use the car. He called Hoseok and Kihyun to explain what was the meaning of Hyungwon's text, he also told Kihyun to tell Jooheon everything and ask them to wait for Hyungwon to update the location.

 

 

 

> **To Monsta X 0-1-2:**
> 
> Location attached
> 
> *Paradise Island, Gangnam*

 

Six of them respectively rushed to the place after they got confirm the location.

"Who's Bobby?!" Hoseok and Kihyun was the first one to arrive at the club. Based on Hyungwon's story, he heard a name the person is the one who accomplices with Minki.

 

Meanwhile Changkyun was struggling to keep himself conscious, he aware there was something wrong happened to him but he can't think. All he knew that he was on a bed in unknown's room where the music playing at the background was too loud for his liking, his shirt was no longer intact, his body felt hot, numb and exposed, his head was heavy, and Minki was on top of him, caressing his face.

 

"So pretty. All for me. Finally I got to taste you, all mine." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Minki-sshi, what's going on? What are you doing to me...why I can't move my body??"

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I will make you feel great. Be a good boy for me. I will make sure you won't forget this, make you feel good that you scream my name." Minki said while groping the brunette's body, lingering longer around Changkyun's crotch. He stopped his hand at Changkyun's fly, clearly trying to get rid the pants too but Changkyun was not up for it.

"Fuck! No! Stop it Minki! You can't do this!" He begged while trying to move his body to push the blonde away. But it was futile; his body was still under the influence of the drug.

"Shut up!" A slap comes across Changkyun's face in annoyance. "I wanted you from the start, you knew it. But you ignored me, and you told your company to stop the project! This is for the humiliation I get because of you!" Minki spat with sudden fury.

Just when Minki was about to yank Changkyun's pants, the door broke down forcefully.

"Lee Minki, you fucking bastard! Get your dirty hands off him!" Hoseok launched a punch on Minki face, putting all of his strength to knock down the said bastard. It was an easy match; Minki flew over the bed, maybe broke one or two of his teeth.

While Hoseok was "taking care" of Minki, Kihyun quickly went to Changkyun. He puts his own jacket on the boy's body and tried to fix his pants. But Changkyun's loud whimper make him stopped, the younger was still on shocked and rejecting any contact from anyone even from his boyfriend.

 

"Changkyun, you are okay, you are safe now. We got you. He can't hurt you anymore." Kihyun starts slowly, whispering calm nothings to the boy.

"Kihyun-hyung?.. I'm scared.. He- his hands..I felt it. He's trying to- to me."

"Hey hey it's okay baby, it's okay, you are safe now.. Hoseok-hyung got him. Now let's get you home okay?"

 

After a minute that seems like forever, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon arrived at the scene along with two police officers. Seeing his boyfriend in that condition, Jooheon grabbed Minki, clearly trying to beat the shit out of the blonde but quickly being held by Hyunwoo. It's no use to beat him; they can't undo what have done.

The police officers hurriedly dragged the blonde outside with Hoseok and Kihyun with them as they were the witnesses of the molestation.

The rest of them moved swiftly taking place besides the bed and Hyunwoo immediately scooped Changkyun on his hands, holding him like a bridal style after making sure none of Changkyun's body part exposed to public before went outside.

Luckily it was already past 4AM, and the club was empty, only few people in there but they were too drunk to grasp the situation which made it easier for Hyunwoo to sneak outside with Changkyun in his hands without having unnecessary stop and eyes lurking on to them.

 

Back at the dorm, their managers heard about what happened after they received call from the police station and sent one of the company private doctor to examine Changkyun. Fortunately, the doctor explained them that drug has no side effect other than numbing the body. The doctor gave him IV drip to help the drug wears off from the body system, so they just need to wait and keeping Changkyun's company in case he wakes up.

 

Several hours later, the youngest of the group woke up with a light whine slips off from his mouths. But it was enough to make six of the rest to pay their attention to the latter.

"Changkyun, baby, how are you feeling right now?" Minhyuk slowly stroking the other's cheek.

"I feel like shit. I can feel his hands on me but I couldn't do anything to make him stop. I'm hopeless.

"Oh Kyunnie, you are not. That sick bastard spiked your drink, that's why you can't move your body." Hyungwon explained it to the brunette carefully. They wronged him earlier yesterday, and he doesn't want Changkyun goes to self-blaming mode because it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah...I guess."

A long silence took over the room as the six of them exchanging look between each other. Clearly at loss how to bring up the earlier conflict they had. Finally Hyunwoo as the oldest opened up his mouth.

"Changkyun, we are sorry." He started. "It's partly our fault that all of this happened. If we didn't being selfish and listened to you, all of this could've been avoided."

"Wh- what do you mean hyung? It's my fault that I made that stupid prank." It still feels bitter in his mouth saying his gift as a prank, because it isn't. He worked so hard for that, to make his boyfriends happy but all he got is a disappointment from them.

Their heart dropped, low and hard, after they listened to the youngest. Stupid prank is what they called it in the group chat. They hurt their baby, all of them that he didn't have anyone left to lean on. He probably cried himself in the studio, they think.

 

Jooheon shuffled closer to Changkyun, taking his hand in to him, and left a small kiss on the back of the palm. "Baby, we are sorry because we know it wasn't a prank. Manager-hyung told us you stayed up late at the studio to finish the video. It was a gift for us but we messed it up. I went over line and hurt you bad, am I? I'm sorry baby."

"I- I.." Changkyun paused; he didn't expect anything of it. He thought his boyfriends hated him for his mistake. "You don't hate me?" He asked, not out of curiosity but out of desperation. He loves his boyfriends so dearly that he couldn't bear if they hate him, even if it was a small tiny miniscule feeling.

"What? No Changkyun, we would never hate you. Never. You are our perfect little boyfriend; we need you because you complete us. Hating you is never on the choice. We love you baby, so much that we couldn't bear to look at you like this, it hurts our heart." Hoseok said, to clear the doubt, which maybe with too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah it hurts our heart that Hoseok-hyung almost killed the bastard." Kihyun added, chuckling.

"What?? Did you hurt yourself?" 

"Nah, I didn't even use my whole strength to knock him out. He's a total wimp." Hoseok said while patting his biceps looking all proud and satisfy with his action.

 

Everyone in the room laugh at the second oldest silly action but Changkyun was still drowning in his doubt.

 

"Baby? What's wrong? Tell us what's on your mind?" Kihyun asked once he caught the internal conflict that written over his boyfriend's face.

After a long silence from the latter, Changkyun broke down. The sad and misery he was feeling yesterday suddenly submerged, he was crying sobbing mess. He cried so hard that there was convulsive gasp making him hard to form a complete sentence. "I- I- thought you hate me. I can't if-if you guys want leave me. I just- want to give a perfect gift to you…"

 

Hell this made the other six alarmed, they really hurt their youngest boyfriend, their baby, their maknae of the group, the one who should they care for, love unconditionally, give the whole world for him. But they messed up.

 

Minhyuk who was sitting next to him took him into his embrace, soothing the boy's emotional upheaval. "Shh shh.. We don't hate you, if there's person who should be hated, it was us. We made you cry, we hurt you and we hate ourselves for it. The gift is perfect, it's beautiful, it's the best we ever had. We are so lucky to have you as our boyfriend, who is kind and selfless, doing so much just to make us happy. And baby, we won't leave you, never. We love you so much, we can't live without you, you are a part of us, we need you and we want you to be with us till the end. So don't ever think otherwise okay?"

"Okay..."

"Besides, we are not that easy to get rid off, baby." Kihyun added while giving the Changkyun on of his greasy flying kiss.

"One more fucking time you do that flying kiss, I won't hesitate to kick your face, Kihyun." Hyungwon snarled, which received a middle finger from the latter and a chuckle from Changkyun.

Seeing the not-so-adult interaction from the grape and grey haired boyfriends, Hyunwoo decided to cut off. "Oooookay, this is getting out of hand. Kihyun, Hyungwon, please refrain yourself from killing each other for once. And Changkyun, do you want to sleep? We don't have anything to do today."

Changkyun nodded sleepily. "Can we sleep together on the living room? I don't want to sleep alone…" 

"That can be arranged baby. Let's move to the living room." Hoseok said as he scooped his boyfriend into his arms.

"And..can we go somewhere later? It's been a long time since we all have date." Changkyun requested hopefully.

"Anything for you baby. Now sleep."

"M'kay." The boy mumbled, clearly the sleep is taking over his body.

With Changkyun is curling to Hyunwoo on his right side, while Hoseok on his left, the others took their respective spots after leaving good night (it was around 8AM but decided to sleep in so it is night) kisses to each other.

 

Yesterday was a hell ride, they messed up, but they will make it up for their boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 0-1-2 (Yeong-won-ee), sounds like forever in Korean.
> 
> Also this is not proof-read, please go easy on me.
> 
> And I hope you can leave a constructive comment so I can improve myself. I'm still finding my style, so your opinions would help me a big one. Thank you! ❤


End file.
